The present invention relates to a composition and process of using it to improve glucose metabolism in companion animals.
Several different conditions are associated with impaired glucose metabolism in companion animals such as the dog and cat. These include diabetes (both insulin dependent type and maturity onset type), obesity, geriatrics, and gestation (pregnancy). It is estimated that one out of every 100 dogs seen by a practicing veterinarian is diabetic. Obesity is estimated to occur in approximately 40% of the dog population. Of course, older companion animals (approximately 10% of the U.S. dog and cat populations are believed to be 11 years of age or older) and pregnant animals are common. Accordingly, there is a substantial percentage of the dog and cat population which are in categories associated with risk of having or developing problems with glucose metabolism.
Additionally, the diagnosis of diabetes or impaired glucose metabolism in dogs and cats usually only occurs after a hyperglycemic episode for the animal. Thus, animals which are borderline diabetics, or otherwise have moderately impaired glucose metabolisms, run a significant risk of not being diagnosed with diabetes until their condition has progressed and unmistakable symptoms have manifested themselves.
Ingestion of a meal results in a postprandial glucose response. This response is characterized by a surge in blood glucose. Insulin is the body's primary hormone that is used to store blood glucose. Thus, blood insulin levels generally go up after a meal as well as glucose. A relatively low insulin response to a meal indirectly indicates that postprandial glucose absorption was minimal. Thus, a means to prevent this "surge" in glucose and insulin after a meal would be advantageous to an animal with impaired glucose metabolism.
There have been attempts made in the past to control diabetics not only with drug therapy, but also with diet. Dietary fiber has been found to have an effect on controlling diabetes under certain circumstances. The addition of certain soluble fibers such as guar and pectin have been found to yield a reduced postprandial rise in blood glucose levels. However, not all soluble fibers provide benefits, and some result in undesirable side effects for the animal including diarrhea, flatulence, and abdominal cramping.
It would be desirable to be able to regulate and improve glucose metabolism in animals having impaired glucose metabolism. It would also be desirable to be able to regulate and improve glucose metabolism in even seemingly healthy animals with no overt symptoms to prevent the onset of a chronic diabetic condition. Accordingly, there still remains a need in the art to manage and improve glucose metabolism in a companion animal through diet to prevent or mediate the onset of impaired glucose metabolism that leads to diabetes or obesity or is associated with geriatric or gestating individuals.